


My Family

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [11]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Baby Fic, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families have to stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt about Mary getting some girly influences, but it went wonky :P Other attempts will be made later :P For now, i'm too delighted at the idea of the SPN and Leverage grew all at a barbeque :P

  
There was cooing and aweing and he wasn’t sure he can handle it really.He didn’t remember this from the first time around but then Mary handled all that back then.John just stoked up the grill and made sure there was plenty of food to go around.It might give his boys a heart attach to see him do it now though, to know that once upon a time John Winchester had enjoyed spending an evening watching Mary and the boys in the back yard, a beer in hand and steaks on the grill.

 

“You don’t think they’re gonna eat her or anything, do you?” Eliot asked, pressed against him, chest to his back and whispering in his ear.

 

John grinned as he looked back over his shoulder. “Nah, though we might need to rethink her closet space when they leave.”

 

Eliot shivered slightly. “Never seen so much pink in my life. Like my little girl is gonna be so girly?”

 

John wanted to tease Eliot about it, but he couldn’t say much. Like Dean hadn’t already gone out and bought the smallest leather jacket he could find for her. Fake leather and fake leopard fur on the cuffs, but she definitely looked like a little hunter in it. Especially with Dean dressing her in jeans and little hats. Boy was almost as bad as Ellen and Jo but at least he dressed her less…. Well… pink.

 

“No worries with Dean around.”Was all he said.Eliot gave a small laugh and that brought Ellen’s head around to them.The first she’d deigned to show them any interest since walking in and seeing Mary in her bassinette.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She demanded.

 

John looked at Eliot and Eliot shrugged. He didn’t know these people really; they weren’t his circle so he was letting John take the lead. Great. “Look Ellen, I was just waiting for the right time.”

 

“And when was that John Winchester?”

 

“When I was sure she was safe.”

 

Ellen’s eyes widened slightly. “After everything, you thought…”

 

“I called you after she turned six months old Ellen. Had to wait until I was sure.”

 

“You faced that alone did you?”

 

“Course not.”

 

“Just didn’t want Jo and I involved.”

 

“It’s not that. I don’t trust everyone that walks in the Roadhouse Ellen. You disappearing for a couple days would have caused some talk. Some looking into.”

 

Ellen nodded and looked like she was about to say something but the door slammed open and he had enough time to see Dean and Sam coming through.

 

“Hey boys.”

 

Dean smiled and pulled Ellen into a quick hug but Sam was already past her and pulling Mary from Jo’s arms. “Hey little sister.” He said, a finger wiggling against her nose until she caught it and held on.

 

Ellen looked at the three men and shook her head. Dean just shrugged before looking over at John’s lover. “Eliot, you need to talk to your friend. If we can’t do some kind of video thing I’m never gonna be able to take Sam on a hunt again. I swear all he did was worry about Mary.”

 

Eliot laughed and John bit the inside of his lip to keep from doing anything embarrassing.Like crying because his boys were so damn amazing that they took this all in stride and looked at their little sister like she was heaven walking the earth.

 

“Hardison would be more than happy to help man. He wants to come meet y’all anyway. Keeps saying families got to stick together.”

 

John nodded.Since no one had lit up over Mary’s nursery on her six month birthday he was far more lax about letting people know about her.Other than Bobby and the boys of course who had been there on guard that night, just in case.Seeing her was another issue, but Eliot had a small knit group of people that were his family and it was time they got to see them too.

 

“Sounds good.” And just to see what his boys would do, he added. “We can have a barbeque.”

 

Sam let out a bark of laughter and Jo and Ellen looked at him like he was alien.Eliot’s gaze was appraising, but it was Dean’s eyes that caught him and held him; Dean, who looked like he remembered something else, from another time and place.John’s breath caught in his throat as he realized that Dean did remember.As much as he always threw the topic off, his son did have memories of before, when they were a happy family.It burned deep in his gut that he’d been hiding it for so many years, unable to share the little pieces of Mary that he had.

 

“What? I used to be good on the grill?”

 

Eliot smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. “Nice try old man. If anyone is cooking it’s me.”

 

“You?”John asked incredulous. He knew that Eliot claimed he could cook, but with the pregnancy and the harsh toll it took on him, magical or no, he’d barely been out of bed for most of it.

 

Eliot gave him his most charming smile and it took everything in him not to wrap his hand around his neck and pull him closer. “Unless I’m mistaken, I’m the only trained chef in the house.”

 

“So… no barbeque?” Dean asked from across the room.

 

Eliot looked at him for a minute before shaking his head.“Alright John, you can have your barbeque.But I’m cooking.You can handle the grill.”

 

He could see Dean’s smile light the room and he knew his own, while more subdued, was still glaringly obvious to the people who knew him best. “Looks like we need to invite some people over.”

 

Eliot shook his head. “Alright. But just remember not to hide your valuables.”

 

“Aren’t you inviting a thief?”

 

Eliot smiled. “Course I am, but if you hide it she’ll just take it as a challenge.”

 

John shook his head, wondering if his life was ever going to be anything less than strange. Eliot tapped him on the shoulder, smiling. “Now, you get to meet my family.”

 

 


End file.
